Pixls
by ItabbyandJapaneko
Summary: After Tippi leaves the 11 pixls wonder where the butterfly had gone. So, they embark on an adventure to find out.
1. The Spectacle

The thin light showed through the window of Mario's house. He peeked open an eye and closed it again. It was a tiresome day; the day after they had defeated Dimentio and reunited Lord Blumiere with Lady Timpani. He had been returned home by his wish and was now getting back into the daily routines. He could hear the wooden floor creaking down the hall as the door slammed open, revealing his over exaggerate brother, Luigi.

"B-bro! Bad news! The princess…HAS BEEN STOLEN!" he yelped. "Tell me something I don't know." said the tired Mario as he rolled over to face the wall. Luigi shook him. "You have to wake up…I can't do this-"Mario cut him off. "You'll manage,"

Luigi scooted out of the room and made sure the slam the door behind him. The next moment, Mario got up. His brother had already woken him up and he, being a light sleeper, found it hard to rest once more. As he poured tea into his scarlet red cup, he wondered how his pixls were doing. He had left them with Merlon in flipside.

Even if the ancient promised to watch over them, he wasn't so sure. How were his friends doing?

The town of flipside was different than any other town. To start, they were located between dimensions. Second, flipside was probably the coldest places during the winter besides, maybe, Antarctica. The whole place seemed to freeze over. The land posts, the towers, and even the people.

The only beings not bothered by this harsh weather were the 12 pixls. The rolled around in the snow like it was grass. Not only did they get odd glances by passing villagers, but they were even called the most childish things. You couldn't blame the villagers…they did live a carefree life, after all.

"I'm bored," complained Dashell who had nothing better to do then spin in circles. "I have a suggestion," said Thoreau. "How about a snowball fight," this made every pixl stare at him. "Are you trying to kill us?" Cudge sighed. "Yeah, Thoreau, I WONDER who would win that," said Barry in a exaggerate tone.

"Heh…just was kidding…" Thoreau sighed. The pixls diffidently had their differences. They would never agree with each other and would always start a fuss. Ever since Mario vacated, there was nobody to control it.

"These days," said Slim, the adventurous pixl. "I just feel so…bored." This grabbed Piccolo's attention; which was queer because she was usually listening to other sounds of the world in the guise of the tweet of a bird flying south for the winter. "Let's go on an adventure then!" she yelped instantly.

"Yes, yes…but to where, Piccolo?" asked Dottie. "Uh…anywhere, I think…" she tried thinking hard. "To find Tippi," she said at last. "You never knew her, Piccolo," said Boomer. "But she sounds like such a nice person, though. I kind of wanted to meet her." She replied.

Carrie, who had been inaudible the whole time, nodded her head. "Yeah, cool idea…" Carrie said. "Let's pack our things and meet by Merlon's house,"

With that, every pixl was off to find there valuable friend, Tippi. Or, of now, Lady Timpani.


	2. Leader

The snow was like a blanket; it had not a single footprint carved in it. Flipsidian families hid away in their houses with smoldering fire burning in their fireplaces. On these sorts of days made Carrie giddy and peaceful. She had agreed to help find Tippi with the others and was now stuffing important things into a satchel.

The only thing Carrie had in common with the other pixls is their lust for adventure. She was going with them to learn more about the characteristics of each pixl. Who knows, maybe one of them would be on the same wavelength as her about things.

She took her bag and rushed out the door, accidently slamming it and rushing off to Merlon's house.

Halfway there she got kind of tired and slowed to a walk. "Hey, Carrie!" she turned to spot Cudge and Fleep about 30 feet away from her. "Hey, little fella," said Cudge teasingly as her caught up to her. "Let's walk together, m'kay?" said Cudge.

"Uh…okay…" said Carrie. The three of them arrived a little later than most of the other but not the last ones to arrive. Boomer suddenly changed to topic. "Where DO you suppose Tippi went. We can't be wondering around aimlessly," he said. "Exactly as she said…to a dimension that would accept their love," said Piccolo quietly.

"A dimension to accept their love…" Carrie repeated at a whisper.

It wasn't long after that Thudley arrived. As they headed on their way, a light snowing occurred. The light snowflakes made the mood a little emotional as they made their way down pathway after pathway. "Wait, stop," interrupted Dottie as they saw the obvious forest.

"Are we going inside…or what?" Cudge asked. After a nod from everyone each pixl at a time went into the forest. The forest was absolutely beautiful with huge thickset trees and dew covered leaves. The whole air smelled sweet, like honey or spice.

"I think we should name a leader," suggested Carrie. "So if we get lost we would have someone to give directions…or when we take rests…or…" "Okay, then, Carrie…you can be the leader!" said Boomer. "Wh-what? Why m-me? I don't believe I agree with you—""You'll be fine," he smiled.

The rose-carven skylines turned into a navy black. It was night. "Er…" Carrie tried to get their attention. "Night has fallen and I think it's time we find a place to…rest?" she suggested. "Rest," Slim chuckled. "We haven't been traveling for more than an hour!"

"Slim…" Carrie said slowly. "YOU BETTER AGREE WITH ME, DANG IT! WHEN I SAY REST, YOU REST!" This made Slim fly back a few inches. "Okay, okay!" Nobody wants to see Carrie when she's like this.

Little did they know that next morning they would encounter the greatest shock of their long lives. Maybe it would have been better if they would of done as Slim said and kept moving.


	3. We Love Her

The morning came as exhaustedly as the day before ended. They slept in a cold, damp cave, since it was there only option besides sleeping outside where fresh snow had fallen during the night.

The pixls had no desire for food but, occasionally, they would eat a thing or two…and Fleep had found berries in a bush so they settled down for a second or two before moving along the road again to find their friend.

"Where should we head first, Carrie?" asked Thudley. Carrie looked around. "Well, if we want to actually get somewhere, let's head east, toward that mountain. We'll head to the top and see what directions to take from there." She said.

"Good idea," said Slim happily. He hopped up and tried nudging the other pixls up. "_Patience_," Boomer said. "People don't get good vibes from impatience!"

Soon, they got moving again, towards the mountains.

After a while, the sun came out and the snow dissolved into slush. Cudge couldn't help but squish it around.

"I was thinking," asked Thudley suddenly. "How will finding Tipp—er, Timpani benefit us?"

"Because," mumbled Cudge. "We love her,"

With Cudge's words sticking to their minds, the pixls made their way through the melting forest. "Wait," Dashell stopped them. "Do you feel that?" he asked.

"Um…feel what, Dash?" asked Piccolo.

"The ground is shaking….!" He was cut off by a rush of snow hurtling at him. The melting snow had caused an avalanche of slush, rocks, and pixls.

_A.N. Man, this was short! Oh, well! _


End file.
